A Kiss at Midnight
by TMadison
Summary: A one-shot sequel to All I Want For Christmas


**A Kiss at Midnight**

_Author's Note: This is a one-shot sequel to my fic- All I Want for Christmas. It's short but I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Daniel gazed out over the water onto the lights of Manhattan, as they passed underneath the Brooklyn Bridge. The sparkling lights of the city brought Daniel's mind racing back to the night that he and Betty spent on that very bridge so many years ago.

And there in the distance, the Meade Publications building stood out, as another reminder of how far that he and Betty had come from the day they met in that very building to this night.

"Hey…Daniel." Amanda strolled by on Tyler's arm. "You look handsome."

"And you look very beautiful, Amanda." Daniel recognized that white evening gown she was wearing from one of the many that he and Betty had delivered to women for tonight's party.

"The party's great. I bet we are going to get a great view of the fireworks at midnight," said Tyler.

"Oh…yes absolutely. A front row seat. Betty did a great job at throwing this all together at the last minute." Daniel grinned proudly. "She's my little miracle worker."

"I'm so happy for you and Betty. You both finally pulled your head out of your…"

"Amanda…" Tyler cut in.

"Tyler, you have no idea. You haven't been around for the past five years. Everyone has been taking bets for like….forever when these two would stop their Mexican hat dance and get down to business."

Daniel chuckled, as he took a glimpse around at the party that was in full swing. The mixture of family and friends mingling amongst the white lights, red roses and lavish décor made for the perfect night.

They had even invited his Nana. Daniel couldn't help but be amused by the fact that his mother was doing her best to avoid her mother in law. There are only so many places to hide on a yacht. He was hoping that his mother didn't jump overboard before midnight.

Then, there was David and Caroline a short distance away talking with Alexis and her new boyfriend, Charles, who had flown in two days after Christmas to surprise her. He would have been there sooner but the snow made that impossible. Thankfully, the snow was gone now and everyone was able to be here for his and Betty's New Year's Eve party.

The first of many.

He drew his attention back to Amanda. "Well, I couldn't agree with you more. I wish that we would have figured it out sooner too. I assure you that we aren't wasting any more time."

"So…where is the little woman?" Amanda asked. "Or actually, the not so little woman…in Betty's case."

"Amanda, that's my wi…my fiancée that you're talking about. She's not fat."

"Sorry…old habits die hard." Amanda shrugged, as Tyler rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He could see that his brother wasn't amused. But Amanda would be Amanda…just like Betty would be Betty. It was amazing the things that you would put up with when you're in love.

"Betty's inside with Hilda. I was just getting some air."

Amanda tugged Tyler's arm. "Come on, Tyler. I gotta get a look at her rock. I want to make sure you get me a bigger one than hers."

As Daniel watched the two retreat back into the party, he had to admit it was funny that Tyler already had purchased Amanda's engagement ring and it was a whole caret smaller than Betty's and currently residing in the jacket of Tyler's tuxedo.

With one more glimpse of the glittering lights of the city, Daniel grabbed two glasses of champagne from the waiter's tray and headed back find the woman that had captured his heart. As he approached Betty, Daniel felt butterflies. She looked like a princess in the long white form fitting evening gown that was encrusted with pearls, rhinestones and crystal beading. She looked like a shining star that had fallen from the night sky, down to earth, just for him.

"It's so gorgeous, Betty." Hilda examined Betty's engagement ring. "You guys sure didn't waste any time."

"Well, when you know, you know…and it's taken us five years, I think we have wasted enough time." Daniel handed the glass to fiancée and then placed a kiss on her warm cheek. Nearby, he saw that Amanda and Tyler were sidetracked with Claire, in another effort for her to avoid Nana.

"So…when is the big day?" Hilda asked.

"Soon…very soon." Betty stared up at Daniel adoringly.

"Oh….I know, you and Daniel can have a double wedding with Papi and Elena." Hilda said. "It'll be perfect. "

"That's a great idea but I think that we kind of want our own wedding." Betty said.

"Well, that makes sense. Just as long as you have the wedding before I get stuck wearing a maternity bridesmaid gown," said Hilda.

"Maternity?" Betty's eyes lit up. "Really…A baby." Daniel took Betty's glass quickly. He watched the two sisters hug each other enthusiastically.

"Yes…can you believe it?" Hilda said happily.

"This is so wonderful." Betty released her hold on Hilda.

"Well, perhaps you two won't be too far behind us since you like to move so fast." Bobby said jokingly.

"Bobby, let them get married first." Hilda said happily.

Daniel smirked and put his arm around Betty. "You never know what the future holds."

* * *

Daniel glanced down at his watch. It was 20 minutes until midnight. The beginning of a new year and the beginning of his and Betty's life together, there was no doubt in his mind that this year was going to be the most amazing year of his life.

The past few weeks with Betty had been an unexpected gift. Now, he knew that it was the gift that he would enjoy for the rest of his life. Amanda had been right. It had taken him and Betty far too long to get to this place and find their true happiness.

"Why have we stopped?" Justin asked.

"You'll see." Daniel glowed with happiness. "We have a little New Year's surprise planned."

In the next few minutes, the two dozen guests that were aboard began to gather for the countdown and the fireworks.

Then, there she was even more beautiful than she had been earlier this evening. Now, Betty was dressed in a white wedding gown with draped satin and a crystal beaded corset and subtle hints of gold metallic embroidery.

All the designers in the world that would have designed her wedding gown and hers would be inspired by her favorite Disney Princess, Belle. Daniel couldn't imagine it any different though.

With a bouquet of red roses in her hand, she made her way towards him. The judge that Nana had provided for them a few weeks earlier, took his place next to Daniel.

As she moved through the crowd, the guests began to take notice. It became evident to everyone that this was not ordinary New Year's Eve party, but his and Betty's wedding.

Half way, Betty's father met her and walked her to meet Daniel at the very back of the yacht. Once she reached him, she took his hands in hers.

Daniel couldn't take his eyes off of her. She took his breath away. With their family and friends around them, he and Betty exchanged their wedding vows and rings against the backdrop of their bridge and the sparkling city lights.

At the stroke of midnight, the judge pronounced them husband and wife. Without a moment's hesitation, Daniel moved forward to kiss his new wife, as they celebrated a new year and a new life, underneath a sky full of fireworks.


End file.
